Nami x Usopp: Alternative Story (Part 2)
by Demonica28451
Summary: This is an alternative idea I had between Nami and Usopp, where Nami drinks too much, leading to an encounter. This is an alternative to Part 2 of the Nami x Usopp story that's already written. Just some extra fun! Also be advised, This is definitely rated MA.


Nami x Usopp: Too Much Drinking Alternative Story

A few weeks had passed since the previous encounter and Chopper gave Nami and Usopp a clean bill of health. Nami was overjoyed to have her cast removed and Usopp just watched on as she bounced around moving and flexing her arm.

"Oh, it feels so good to finally be able to move my arm again."

Nami looked at Usopp, who was sitting on the ground with his shirt off, because he just removed his own bandages and was also better, his ribs healed completely. Nami walked over to him, sitting in front of him and gently poked at his side.

"What about you? Are your ribs and everything ok? You got beat up way worse than me."

Usopp smiled and poked Nami back making her giggle.

"Yeah I'm fine. You were the one still in danger though. I had to do whatever I could to protect you."

Nami and Usopp both blushed and smiled, looking away from each other.

"I'm so grateful for that too Usopp. Thank you again for saving me. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I was there by myself. Because of this incident too, the others are debating on who should stay with us on the ship from now on when we reach a new island."

Nami and Usopp both felt relieved, but ashamed of themselves for not being strong enough to really fight back. They both could have been killed or worse and now they probably must have someone else there to protect them?

"Well at least now we're guaranteed safe. I still want to find ways to become stronger though."

Nami nodded to Usopp's pledge of strength, but then changed the subject back to a more positive place.

"So, I'm definitely drinking tonight to celebrate. You going to be my drinking buddy?"

Nami poked at Usopp's ribs again and this made him fidget because he was ticklish.

"Yeah. I'll drink with you. Probably not too much though."

Nami poked Usopp again and this time he poked back.

"I'm ticklish you know."

"Yeah. That's why I keep poking."

Nami and Usopp now kept poking each other and eventually Usopp grabbed Nami's hands so she couldn't move them.

"Well now we know which one of us really is stronger."

Nami raised an eyebrow and had a sly smirk on her face.

"Really now?"

Nami then to Usopp's shock overpowered him, pushing on his hands until he fell back onto the floor and Nami straddled him, holding his wrists down until he couldn't move. Usopp was impressed, his pride wounded and now blushing at the same time.

"Well look at that. If I was ever going to rape you, now I know you couldn't fight back."

Nami still had that smirk on her face and Usopp was blushing worse than ever. He decided to make a comeback though. He relaxed his hands and Nami let them go. He then put his hands behind his head like he was resting.

"Who said I would fight that huh?"

Nami gasped and blushed. She started tickling him again, severe this time. Usopp couldn't hold off from laughing.

"Nami please stop! I can't breathe anymore!"

Nami was laughing too and she stopped, only to blush because she thought about the fact that she was still straddling Usopp, the guy who saved her and swore to protect her. She could still see his upper body with no shirt on, and he was surprisingly fit. She and Usopp knew that Usopp had begun working out as much as possible, even with the injury, so that he could get stronger. His abs really showed that he had put in the work.

"Nami? Are you alright?"

Nami nodded and laughed it off.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nami got off Usopp's lap, standing up and stretching. Usopp stood up as well and stood in front of Nami. He looked at her face with concern and he reached out to her for a hug. She took it and they stood there hugging each other for a few minutes.

"I just can't stop having to say thank you. You could have died out there trying to protect me. I would have never forgiven myself for not being strong enough."

Usopp pulled his face back to look at Nami, still holding her and shook his head.

"Don't ever feel bad about me having to protect you. I really care about you and want to keep you safe. Yeah, we can both fight together sometimes, but there are other times where we need saving."

Nami smiled at his words and hugged him again. She then pulled back from the hug and looked to the sky.

"Ooh. We have a cold front coming soon. It's not that bad but it makes me wonder if there is another winter island somewhere."

Usopp also looked up, but he was looking more at the colors of the sky right now, which still had enough of a bright blue, that blended into a pink-orange color as it got closer to the sun, which was soon to set. Usopp looked at Nami and held out his arm like a gentleman.

"So, are you ready to go be drinking buddies?"

Nami took his arm smiling.

"Why yes. Shall we?"

They both walked together to the cabin that was the dining area and upon entering, the rest of the straw hats were already there eating and drinking. Brook was playing music on his violin and Chopper was dancing on the table. Frankie was laughing with Zoro at something that he said and Sanji and Luffy were fighting over a piece of meat. Nami and Usopp ate their fill and soon began drinking together. Nami wanted to make it a contest, but Usopp insisted that they don't, for he stopped after a small number of drinks. Nami on the other hand kept drinking and before they knew it she was passed out on the table. Luffy laughed because Nami was now asleep on the table. Usopp touched her shoulder and shook her gently to wake her up. Nami woke up, still drunk and giggled.

"What's so funny Nami?"

Nami shook her head, but she looked at Usopp and the way she looked at him made him blush.

"Nothing Usopp. But hey I need a favor from you. Could you help me to my room? I don't think I can walk."

After saying this she giggled some more and Usopp smiled.

"Sure Nami. I'll lend you my shoulder."

Usopp helped Nami stand and let her lean on his shoulder. He kind of half carried her to her room and once inside he sat her on her bed. Usopp then said good night and turned to leave.

"Wait Usopp. Don't go yet."

Usopp stopped and turned around.

"I actually need another favor from you."

Nami stood up and stumbled a little trying to walk up to Usopp. He grabbed her again and laughed.

"You can't walk great right now remember? What can I help you with?"

Nami looked up and down at Usopp and this made him nervous. Nami then leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him.

"I really need you right now. I need you to help me and no one else can do that."

With these words she hugged Usopp close, her cheek to his and she moved her mouth over, kissing his cheek and getting closer to his lips. Usopp was blushing, wondering what to do, when Nami brought her lips to his. They kissed gently at first, but Nami moved her tongue into Usopp's mouth and started dancing it with his. He wanted to stop because she was drunk, but it was difficult to when he too had wanted to have her like this for a long time. Nami then reached down and grabbed onto Usopp's crotch from the outside of his pants and this made him break the kiss. Nami began stroking and rubbing him and Usopp gasped.

"Nami… we really shouldn't…. You are drunk and… I don't want to take advantage of you…. Oh God."

It felt so good to have her rubbing him like this and he was starting to get hard. He grabbed Nami's wrist and pulled her hand away. Panting he looked Nami in the face.

"Aww Usopp. Don't make me beg you. I really need you right now. I need you inside of me."

Usopp blushed even harder and wanted to reason with her.

"Nami. Trust me I would be willing to help, but not like this. Not while you are drunk. I'd hate for you to be mad at me when you are sober."

Nami shook her head, still stumbling a little.

"I wouldn't be mad at you silly. I've been wanting this for a while now. Ever since you rescued me."

Usopp was surprised to hear her admit this. He still figured he didn't have a chance at anything more than just friendship.

"I was just too shy to tell you when I'm sober. But right now, I'm really horny and I just want you to be the one to make me feel better."

With this she grabbed his crotch again and Usopp groaned. He pulled at her wrist again to stop her.

"Please Nami. Not while you are drunk. If you were sober it would be a different story. I'm not 100% sober myself and I want to be sober too. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

Nami slumped her arms down and looked to the floor.

"Okay. I won't keep trying to make you do something that you don't want to do."

Usopp facepalmed and grabbed Nami's face to look her right in the eyes.

"Like I said. If you were sober I would not hesitate to have sex with you. I've been wanting this myself. I'm so happy that you want to be with me too, but your mind is not clear right now and I wouldn't want us to do something that could hurt our friendship. I'm sorry Nami. Please understand."

Nami nodded and walked past Usopp to the door. Instead of opening it though, she fiddled with the door handle quietly so Usopp wouldn't notice and turned and walked back to her bed.

"You can go now."

Usopp felt horrible for turning her down and this hurt him too. But he just wanted to be responsible and not do something that she could be mad about when she's sober. Usopp went to the door and turned the handle, to realize that it's locked. That's when he heard Nami giggling. He got a smirk on his face and turned around with his hands on his hips. Nami was laying on her bed, with a key in her hand.

"Looking for this?"

Usopp stood there wanting to laugh but was not impressed.

"Okay that's funny Nami. Now give me the key."

Nami shook her head.

"You'll have to come get it from me."

With this, she put the key in the front of her shorts and kept her hand there to touch herself. Usopp bit his lower lip and just watched.

"You know where I put it right?"

Usopp, still biting his lip, nodded.

"You still want the key right?"

Once again, Usopp nodded, still biting his lip.

"Come and get it then."

Usopp stood there for a moment and walked up to Nami, who now had her hands under her shirt, touching her breasts. He stopped at the edge of the bed and just watched her, his eyes making their way to her shorts. He was blushing bad now and worse he was in pain from how hard he was.

Nami sat up and crawled towards Usopp, getting up on her knees to meet his lips again. This time when they kissed, Usopp let his hands run along her back and up her shirt, touching her bare back at first and moving to her breasts. When he wasn't looking, Nami took the key, which she had put into a secret pocket on her shorts and slipped it into Usopp's pocket. She couldn't help but to giggle from this and Usopp pulled from their kiss. Usopp just looked at Nami, lust building in him.

"You'll do anything for this key huh?"

Nami stood up on her bed, balancing herself with her hands on Usopp's shoulders and teased him by bringing his face closer to her private area.

"You want the key right Usopp? Take it from me then."

She kept giggling and Usopp couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to Nami's calves and pulled her forward, making her fall back onto the bed. Usopp then climbed into the bed, hovering over her and put his hands on her waist. Nami giggled from this.

"Mmm. Don't be scared of being rough. Don't hold back on me."

Usopp grimaced with pain and Nami laughed.

"What's wrong Usopp? You in pain?"

Usopp almost glared at Nami.

"Well yeah. Someone got me so hard that I can't think straight."

Nami giggled.

"That was the plan."

Usopp huffed and started pulling Nami's shorts down, seeing her black, lace underwear and this made him even harder. He pulled her shorts off and brought his mouth down to the top of her underwear, pulling them down with his teeth. After removing them, he spread Nami's legs and gave her another look before what he was about to do next. Nami just nodded, biting her lip. Usopp then went down, touching his tongue to Nami's clitoris gently, and she whimpered from pleasure. He licked again, a little rougher this time and lowered his tongue to her folds. Nami arched her back and moaned grabbing onto the bed sheet. Usopp continued to lick her private area and sat up away from her to remove his pants. Nami sat up and took off her shirt. Her laying there completely naked was making Usopp feel crazy with desire. He couldn't help but to whisper to himself.

"Nami, please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to do."

Usopp climbed back into bed on top of Nami, spreading her legs and began inserting himself inside of her. Nami moaned in pain at first and grabbed Usopp by the shoulders. He stopped pushing in.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

Nami shook her head.

"No please. Don't stop. You're just so big is all."

Usopp blushed at the compliment and gently eased his way in, inch by inch. Nami continued moaning and Usopp moaned too, trying to push his way in.

"God you are tight."

When Usopp finally pushed all the way in, he stayed that way for a moment so they both could catch their breath. Nami pulled Usopp into another kiss and pulled his ear close.

"Don't hold back."

With these words Nami then licked and nibbled on Usopp's ear, which was the final straw for him. He pulled his way almost out and pushed back in, thrusting softer at first but got rougher and deeper with each push. They both moaned and Nami held onto Usopp for dear life. He kept thrusting until neither of them could take it anymore and they both climaxed. After he pulled himself out, Usopp lied on the bed next to Nami and she got closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Usopp put an arm around her and they lied their together in silence, just panting for a few minutes. Nami was the first to speak.

"Wow. I didn't know you were that big."

She giggled and Usopp was blushing.

"Nah it's not that big. Come on."

He laughed nervously and Nami reached down to touch it and sat up to get closer.

"Nami? What are you… ahh."

Nami put Usopp's manhood into her mouth and began stroking it with her tongue and sucking. Usopp could barely contain his moans.

"Nami please… It's so sensitive right now….."

Nami giggled and sucked harder, making Usopp grit his teeth and cover his face with his hands. Nami kept stroking and rubbing, getting faster and faster.

"Nami… I'm going to…"

When Usopp came, Nami pulled off her mouth and kept stroking, letting it leak out on her hand. She giggled and hopped out of bed, bringing back a hand towel. She tossed it to Usopp, who then covered his manhood with it. Still panting he looked at Nami with disbelief.

"You…. Are… amazing. Do you… realize that?"

Nami nodded and giggled, climbing back into bed with Usopp and cuddling up to him. He held her and put a kiss on her forehead. They stayed cuddling like this for a while and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Usopp woke up first, looked down at Nami sleeping on his chest and had to stifle his own gasp. He too had been drinking and his memories flooded back of the night before. He tried to gently get up from the bed without disturbing Nami, but her eyes fluttered open and at first, she seemed a little shocked. They sat away from each other in the bed for a moment before Usopp began his plight.

"Look Nami. Please don't be angry with me. I know you were drunk and I was trying to stop this from happening, but you were begging me and then you locked the door and the key…"

Nami waved her hand and looked at Usopp to stop him from talking. She was blushing and smiling a little.

"I'm not mad Usopp. Just surprised that it happened."

She laughed nervously and kept on.

"I'm also a little embarrassed that I acted that way."

She looked nervous and bit her lip.

"I am so sorry that I did that to you. You were trying to be pure and innocent and I just took advantage of you ironically. I'm so sorry Usopp."

Usopp shook his head and sat closer to Nami, putting an arm around her.

"No no Nami. You don't need to apologize at all. I was more than happy to have sex with you. I mean I…. It was great and uh… I have no regrets…. I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

Nami started laughing at Usopp's nervousness and poked him in the side. Usopp laughed nervously.

"Usopp. I meant everything I said though. I feared approaching you with my own feelings because I wasn't sure what it would do to our friendship. But when I was drinking I felt more confident and I'll admit I've been having a few impure thoughts lately and it doesn't help that you've been working out and not wearing your shirt as often."

Usopp and Nami both looked at his abs and back at each other. Usopp smirked a little.

"But now that we are both sober… maybe we could see what things are like now."

Usopp's eyes opened wide and Nami crawled onto Usopp's lap, straddling him, with only the thin blanket between them. Nami and Usopp started kissing again, their tongues dancing with each other. Usopp ran his hands down Nami's back and stopped just above her rear end. Nami pulled from the kiss and giggled.

"Still shy?"

Usopp laughed nervously.

"I just don't want to seem rude."

Nami took Usopp's hands in hers and put them on her breasts. She then reached down to the blanket between them and reached under it, grabbing his manhood and stroking it. Usopp blushing, gasped and moaned from her touch and he lied back on the bed, letting Nami stay in control. She stood up and moved the blanket out of the way, re-straddling him, but this time guiding him inside of her. Usopp bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud and Nami began riding him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed off him, and pushed with her legs, to really ride on top. She bounced on him for a while and she finally climaxed. This made Usopp climax too and she laid on top of him still afterwards. He put his arms around her and held her like this for a few minutes. After Nami stood up and started looking for her clothes, there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was tried to turn the handle, but it was still locked.

"Nami? I need to borrow a pen of yours!"

It was Luffy. He kept knocking and Nami quickly pulled on a shirt and shorts and reached to Usopp's pants. He looked at her confused and his jaw dropped when he saw her pull the key from his pocket. She turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out while winking. Usopp just hid himself behind the edge of her bed, while she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey! I need a pen!"

Luffy was standing there in his usual attire of red vest and blue shorts but this time had marker and pen writing all over his arm.

"What have you been doing? And what do you need my pen for?"

"Chopper told me not to draw on myself because I could get ink poisoning. It sounded interesting, so I decided to try it. I'm made of rubber, so I don't think it will really hurt."

Nami facepalmed and shook her head.

"No, you cannot waste one of my pens drawing on yourself."

"Please Nami! I promise I'll give it back."

His face was pitiful, and she was in good spirits from the night she just had with Usopp, so she gave in.

"Okay fine."

Nami walked to her desk and pulled off one of the pens she had there, next to a partially drawn map. She handed it to Luffy.

"Give it back when you are done."

"Thanks Nami!"

Luffy then ran off down the hall and Nami closed the door. Usopp stood up from behind her bed.

"Were you hiding?"

Usopp puffed out his chest.

"No, the great captain Usopp never hides!"

Nami crossed her arms smiling and Usopp relaxed.

"Okay I was. I just wasn't sure what anyone would think if they saw us together. Especially Sanji. I bet he'll be mad."

"So? He flirts with every girl he meets. Not just me. He will be fine."

Usopp thought about this and some part of him felt territorial at the idea of Sanji flirting with Nami. This actually built up a little of his pride.

"Well I know I can't take him in a fight, but I would still fight for you if I had to."

Nami shook her head and walked over to Usopp, giving him a hug.

"I'm already yours, so there's no point in fighting."

She gave him another kiss on the lips and looked down.

"Now put on some pants and let's go have breakfast."

Usopp looked at himself, which was still naked, and he got his clothes back on. They both left her room together.


End file.
